Bowery Girls
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: ***Bowery Boys*** Thanks to a debt that needs to be paid, the boys decide to rethink allowing 'goils' in the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Bowery Girls**

  
"Sarah, this is a wonderful little place. How did you find it?" Lauren asked.   
"By doing exactly what we've been doing today: shopping. Can't go wrong with a Sweet Shoppe," Sarah replied. "Speaking of 'can't go wrong'--don't look--but I think we're being watched."   
Lauren took a sip of her soda. "By who?"   
Sarah nodded her head to her left. "The boys at that table over there."   
"How can you tell?" Lauren asked.   
"Well, for starters, the one with the cap has been staring at you for about, oh, the last ten minutes," Sarah said.   
"Staring at me?" Lauren repeated, then smiled. "How about you?"   
"I think the other four are taking turns," Sarah responded.   
Lauren frowned. "Sure, four for you, one for me. That's fair." She rolled her eyes.   
"Who says anyone is going to act on this? Let them enjoy themselves staring at us," Sarah said.   
"What if one of them comes over here, though? What then?" Lauren asked, then took another sip of her soda. BR&

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"There's two of them and five of us," Chuck pointed out.   
"So, we'll flip a coin," Slip said.   
"Anyone have a five-sided coin?" Butch asked.   
"Shuddup," Slip said, then looked at Sach. "Hey, don't stare at 'em. You'll scare 'em away."   
"I think the one on the left likes me. She keeps lookin' at me," Sach responded, continuing to stare.   
"Then go over and say hi or somethin'," Whitey urged.   
"No way, I'm not good at talkin' to girls," Sach said.   
"That never stopped ya from makin' a fool of yourself before," Slip said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I wonder what they're talking aout over there," Lauren said.   
"I wouldn't be surprised if they're trying to talk that one into coming over here and talk to you," Sarah said.   
"Maybe," Lauren said, "but..."   
"But nothing. I would put money on it that that is exactly what those boys are doing," Sarah said. "Why don't *you* go over and say 'hi'. Show some interest and spare the poor guy the torture his friends are putting him through." She smiled.   
"I don't know..." Lauren said, unsure.   
"It's up to you, I won't push you," Sarah said, then paused. "I think I'll go powder my nose real quick and let you decide." She got up and left for the ladies' room.   
Lauren sighed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She's alone. Now's your chance," Chuck said.   
"Yeah, just do som'en before boids mistake ya for a statue," Slip said.   
"I don't wanna," Sach said. "What if she don't like me?"   
"The problem with that is?" Slip asked. "Now, be a--I'm gonna regret sayin' this--man and go talk to 'er!"   
Sach shook his head. "Nope."   
"All right," Slip said, then pulled Sach out of his chair and shoved him over to the girls' table. "Nutin' to it." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Despite the shove, Sach managed to stumble his way directly into a chair at the girls' table. "Oop... the chief gets a little pushy sometimes."   
Lauren smiled. "I noticed. I'm Lauren."   
"Horace DeBussy Jones, at your service," Sach said. "My friends over there call me Sach." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"She hasn't slugged him yet," Whitey commented, surprised.   
"Then, obliviously, there must be som'en wrong wit' the poor goil. Sach prob'ly scared her when I t'rew 'im over there," Slip said.   
Sarah walked up to the boys' table. "There's nothing wrong with her." The guys turned to her.   
"Well, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Slip asked.   
"My friend, Lauren, over there, is rather shy and I've been trying to set her up with someone for years. Who knew it would be this easy? I would never expect a Sweet Shoppe, that's for sure," Sarah said.   
"I'd never expect it either," Chuck commented.   
"I'd never expect it to be Sach," Butch added.   
"What about you? You lookin' for someone?" Slip asked, then smiled at her.   
"Cute," Sarah said. "Maybe I am, but since there's four of you and only one of me, I'll let you fellas decide, okay?" She smiled.   
"Sounds fair," Whitey said.   
"'Course it's fair!" Slip said. "I'm Slip, this here's Whitey, Butch, and Chuck. And that's Sach over there makin' a fool of himself, as usual."   
"I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you guys," she said.   
"Pleased to make your acquisition," Slip said, then added, "So, you're sayin' the both of ya are available cuz she's kinda shy?"   
"Well, that, and she sorta has money," Sarah said.   
"Money?" Whitey, Chuck, and Butch echoed.   
"Don't mind there three, they haven't officially been interjected to the stuff," Slip said.   
Sarah smiled. "Oh... Anyway, she's gone with a few boys who just wanted the money so she gets wary of new guys." She looked over at the other table, then finished, "Although, she seems to have taken an immediate liking to your friend." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh, a college girl!" Sach said.   
"Sure! What about you?" Lauren said.   
"Well, I got kicked out of four," he replied, "but Slip over there's been tossed outta about seven."   
"Really? That must be a record," she said.   
"Not for the Bowery," Sach said.   
"Ahem. Pardon the perusion..." Slip began, after coming over to the table.   
"Tsk, tsk, Chief, you're always gettin' in the way," Sach said, wagging an index finger at him.   
"You're lucky these two lovelies are here or else I'd belt ya so hard, you'd feel it yesterday!" Slip said.   
Sarah joined them. "Lauren, we've got to get going."   
"Okay," Lauren said, standing, "but we're coming back tomorrow. You'll be here, right, Sach?"   
"Of course. Where else would I go?" Sach said.   
"I know one place..." Slip muttered.   
"See you guys tomorrow, then," Sarah said.   
"We'll be back," Lauren said, and the two girls left.   
"College girl," Sach said.   
"Brains and money, that makes for quite interestin' confliction," Slip commented.   
"You're just jealous," Sach said.   
They joined the other three attheir table.   
"I wonder what they were doing here in the Bowery if they've got money," Chuck said.   
"We'll just have to ask 'em tomorrow, then, won't we?" Slip said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Alright, Sarah, what did you say to those guys?" Lauren asked.   
"Nothing!" Sarah replied, quickly.   
"You told them I'm rich, didn't you?" Lauren said.   
"Maybe I did," Sarah said.   
"Wonderful," Lauren said, unhappily. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Boss, there's those two girls."   
"I see them. They came out of the Sweet Shoppe."   
"Do we grab 'em now, Boss?"   
"Not yet. We wait, it'd be too obvious, now." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Will you boys go home?! I've gotta close up and get home to Mama," Louie said.   
"Calm down, Louie. Don't get so hyper-vented," Slip said.   
"Yeah, what he said!" Sach added.   
One of the doors flew open and Lauren ran in.   
"My girl!" Sach said.   
She ran over to their table. "Sarah... these guys... I... need water..."   
"What's she tryin' to say?" Whitey asked.   
"Louis, get my girl some water!" Sach said.   
"Aright, anything to get you out of here," Louie said, then went behind the counter. He got a glass of water and handed it over to Chuck, who passed it to Butch, who passed it to Whitey, who passed it to Sach.   
"Took ya long enough. Here ya go," Sach said, then finally gave her the water.   
Lauren took a drink.   
"Now, what's goin' on?" Slip asked.   
"These two guys, looked like gangsters, they jumped Sarah and me. I got away, but they got her," Lauren explained, then sighed. "Now, I've probably got you fellas into this, too."   
"This? What's *this*?" Slip asked.   
"Well, it's a long story..." Lauren began.   
"Leave first, then tell it. I gotta get home to Mama!" Louie said.   
"Alright, alright. Don't get so pushy, Louie. Just gimme the key and we'll lock up for ya," Slip said.   
"Givin' the key to you is like givin' dynamite to an arson," Louie argued.   
"Yeah it blows up in your face," Sach said, then turned back to Lauren. "You were sayin'?"   
Lauren sighed. "My family is on the level. However, my uncle loved betting and playing the numbers. My dad, thinking that he was in financial trouble for *other* reasons, laoned him money. My uncle got caught and blamed everything on my dad. Anyway, apparently those thugs must have thought they'd be more likely to get money out of *me*. They've probably been following Sarah and me, but were waiting forthe right moment... and they grabbed her."   
"That stinks," Sach commented.   
"Stinks? That's down right stupid," Slip added. "Any idea of where they took 'er?"   
"Not really, but considering my uncle was into gambling and those guys were probably gangsters..." Lauren said.   
Sach grabbed hold of the lapels of Slip's jacket. "Now, listen here, see..." he began, trying to sound like Cagney, "we gotta help my girl, here..."   
Slip belted Sach with his hat. "That wasn't a good importation!"   
"Never did like my Cagney," Sach said, rubbing his head.   
"Com'on, let's get lookin' for her," Slip said.   
"Where're we goin'?" Whitey asked   
"Well, uh..." Slip began.   
The door flew open and Gabe ran in.   
"Oy, I'll never get home to Mama!" Louie exclaimed.   
"Fellas, you'll never believe what I saw!" Gabe said.   
"Try us," Slip urged.   
"I was comin' out of the tailor's and I spotted these two girls. I was about to go over and introduce myself when these two mugs came up to them and grabbed one of 'em!" Gabe explained.   
"You saw it?!" Lauren said, surprised.   
"Yeah," Gabe said, then finally looked at her. "Hey, you're..."   
"My girl!" Sach said, proudly.   
"Did you see where they took her? Or atleast what direction they went in?" Lauren asked.   
"Looked like maybe they were headed for 37th Street," Gabe replied.   
"Alright, let's contemplate and see if we come up wit' a plan of action," Slip said.   
"How about a mixture of routine six and routine three, with a bit of routine eleven on the side?" Sach suggested.   
"For once, the moron makes sense. We'll save that for when we find those guys. Now, we have to figure how to actually find them. 37th Street ain't much to go by," Slip said.   
"If the mooks are after money..." Chuck began, "they might send a ransom note or som'en."   
"Or hold her to get Lauren," Butch said, then gave her a sympathetic look.   
"Don't talk about my girl that way!" Sach said.   
"The thing is, he's probably right," Lauren conceded.   
A paper airplane flew through the open door and landed on the floor.   
"Gabe, grab that will ya? That could be our lead," Slip said.   
Gabe went over and picked it up.   
Sach followed. "Lemme see it." He grabbed the paper and looked at it, then turned it 180º, then 90º to the right, then 180º again.   
Slip joined them. "Gimme that thing before ya strain yourself." He took the paper and read it. "This is quite the conformative clue we've been wantin'." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Slip stopped the jalopy outside the hotel on 37th Street. "Now, here's what we're gonna do: Butch and Chuck take the first three floors, Gabe and Whitey, the second three floors, Sach..."   
"My girl comes with us, Chief," Sach interrupted.   
"Fine, she comes wit' us," Slip agreed.   
The group entered the lobby, then split up.   
"This'll be like tryin' to find a girl in a haystack," Sach commented.   
"Don't tell me you've tried that," Lauren said.   
"Naw, why would a girl wanna hide in a haystack?" Sach replied.   
Slip went ahead of them. "These two are already gettin' on my nerves." he stopped at the elevator and hit the up button. "You think you can go seven flights wit'out gettin' a nosebleed?"   
"I haven't had a nosebleed in eight months!" Sach said.   
"We'll see," Slip said.   
The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Slip hit hte seven button.   
"If those creeps did anything to Sarah, I'll..." Lauren started.   
"If she ain't okay, we'll make them wish they never grabber 'er to start wit'," Slip said.   
The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and they got out.   
"You two go down that way, I'll go this way," Slip said, then started down the hall.   
"Chief, you didn't even gimme a chance to argue!" Sach called after him.   
Lauren laughed, then paused. "Sach, what do we do if we find her?"   
"Yell for the Chief," Sach replied.   
"Why? What about the routines?" Lauren asked.   
"I kinda forgot what they are," Sach replied. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What are you planning on doing when my friends come looking for me, huh?" Sarah asked.   
"Not much, but enough to get that money your friend's father owes us," one of them said.   
"It isn't her father's debt!" Sarah argued.   
The phone rang and the guy picked it up. "Yeah, this is Tony? Thanks," he said, then hung up. He turned to the other guy. "They're here already. Scott, set up a little welcoming party for our guests." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bowery Girls -- Part Two**

"This would be so much easier if I had a glass," Sach commented, leaning against a door, trying to listen.   
"Definitely," Lauren agreed.   
"...won't get away with this!"   
"Sach!" Lauren called, then waved him over. "She's in here!"   
"Great, we'll go tell the Chief," he said, then turned the other way.   
"Sach!" she said, forcefully. "We've gotta help her now! Who knows what they may have in store for her?"   
"For her? What about us?" Sach asked, then joined her at the door. "They better not have guns."   
Lauren rolled her eyes, then tried the doorknob. "It's open."   
"It's a trap, I know it," he said.   
She peaked in. "I don't see anyone," she whispered, then eased the door open just enough to go inside.   
"Couldn't they've atleast left a light on for us," Sach complained.   
"She's probably in the next room," Lauren said.   
"Right behind ya," he said.   
"I can tell,&q uot; she said.   
They reached the door and listened.   
"I don't hear nothin'," Sach said. "Maybe we were wrong and they ain't in here. Let's leave." He turned to leave.   
Lauren grabbed his arm. "Oh, no you don't. I know I heard her voice come from in here and we're gonna find her..."   
The lights came on and they found two gangsters with guns standing in front of them.   
"...If it's the last thing I do," she finished, remorsefully.   
"Told ya we should've left," Sach said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the group met up with Slip.   
"Didn't find nutin' either, huh?" he asked.   
"Nothin'," Gabe said. "I could've sworn they were headed in this direction and that note said they were here."   
"Hey, Chief, what happened to Sach and Lauren?" Whitey asked.   
"They went down that way," Slip said, jerking his thumb in the direction they went.   
"Shouldn't they've gotten back here by now?" Butch asked.   
"How'm I s'posed to know?" Slip replied.   
"They gotta be around here somewhere," Chuck said.   
"Well, why don't we find them, then," Slip said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So good to see you again, Lauren," Tony said. "I see you made a new friend."   
"What's it to ya, Anthony?" Lauren asked   
"Oh, now is that any way to talk to your former fiancé?" he asked.   
"Oop, stuck in the middle of things again. I'll just be leavin' then," Sach said, then started for the door.   
"Sorry, pal, but I'd suggest you stick around for a while," Scott said. "Why don'tcha have a seat, it could be a while."   
They sat down.   
"Fiancé?" Sach asked.   
Lauren rolled her eyes. "Former fiancé, yeah, guess I left that part out." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"They couldn't've just vamoosed into thin air," Slip said, leaning against the wall.   
"Where could they have gone?" WHitey asked.   
"I'm wonderin' if they got caught," Gabe said.   
"I think we have a winner," Slip said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Boss, there's a group of guys in the hall. Looks like they're snoopin' around," Scott said.   
Lauren and Sach exchanged looks.   
"Probably lookin' for these two," Tony said, motioning to them.   
"We've gotta figure a way to let the others know we're here," Lauren whispered.   
"I got it," Sach said, then paused. "HELP!!!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What was that?" Butch asked.   
"I know that howl anywhere! C'mon," Slip said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I think I'm deaf in this ear now," Lauren muttered.   
"Sorry," Sach said.   
"Can I plug 'em, boss?" Scott asked.   
The door flew open and the fellas came in.   
"You'll plug 'em over our dead bodies! Routine two!" Slip called out.   
The group rushed the two gangsters.   
"Give 'em a right, a left, another right..." Sach cheered.   
"Cheer later. We've gotta get Sarah," Lauren said, then went over and tried the door. "Locked." She knocked on the door. "Sarah?"   
"Lauren?"   
"It's me. Can you open the door from in there... what'm I asking?" Lauren said.   
"Nope."   
"Let's break in the door," Lauren suggested.   
"You mean we can try," Sach corrected.   
"Are you kiddin'?" Slip asked, coming over. "Why not use this key I got here." He turned the key and opened the door.   
"Chief, you're always so resourceful," Sach commented.   
"It's about time," Sarah said. She crossed her arms. "Wonderful guy you almost married, there, Lauren."   
"Married?" Slip asked. "Do tell."   
"Thanks alot, Sarah," Lauren said, then rolled her eyes. "That was the other reason they were after us. The poor moron couldn't stand that I dumped him."   
"That's my girl!" sach said, then draped an arm around her shoulders. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, lemme get this straight, it's your uncle who owes those mugs money, hmmmm?" Slip said, then crossed his arms.   
"Exactly, but it's been a while since I've seen him. Apparently, those mooks haven't seen him lately either since they thought I'd be an easier target and boy were they wrong!" Lauren said. "I just wanna get out of this."   
"Too bad they ran before the cops showed up," Gabe said.   
"An' we found 'em once already, so now we hafta find 'em again," Slip said.   
"All this planning's makin' me hungry," Sach said.   
"Me, too," Lauren said.   
"Two of a kind, these two," Slip said, jerking his thumb at them.   
"Louie, get us a round of banana splits, will ya?" Sach called.   
"Not until your tab is below being tabbed out," Louie responded.   
"This is where I step in," Lauren said. She pulled out a money purse. "Louie, could you come here, please?"   
Louie went over to their table. "What can I do for you, dear?"   
She pulled out a small wad of money. "This should cover the ice cream and part of the boys' tab." She handed him the money.   
Louie took it and opened the wad. "I'll get the ice cream right away!" He stumbled his way to behind the counter.   
Slip's jaw dropped.   
"Careful, Chief, you're almost touchin' the floor," Sach admonished.   
"My eyes must be receivin' me. How much did you just give him… if you don't mind the inversion?" Slip said.   
"About thirty bucks," Lauren answered.   
"Louie'll need to go to the bank for this," Chuck commented.   
"And he'll want an armored car for it," Whitey added.   
"It'll be nice havin' a goil around," Slip said, then added, "in our little gang, that is."   
"Really?" Lauren asked. "That's great! Thanks, Slip!"   
"Yeah, yeah, just don't get all slushy on me," Slip said. "Anyway, we gotta figure a way to scare up enough dough to clear your uncle's debt or else we'll prob'ly be seein' a lot of those two joiks. How much is that tab, anyway?"   
"Well, it's a little out of my range, otherwise I'd give it to them, but I don't feel like being broke… although you fellas make it rather inviting," she said.   
"Ya know som'en, Lauren, ya talk too good," Slip said.   
"'Course she does! She's a college girl, ain't she," Sach said.   
"Thank you so much for the newsflash, Eagle Beak," Slip said.   
"Eagle Beak!?" Sach said. "Lemme at 'im, I'll hit 'im with his own hat!"   
Lauren held him back. "Down, Sach, down." She laughed "Why am I holding you back? You're doing a great job of it yourself." She smiled at him.   
Sach sat back, crossed his arms, and pouted.   
"Back to the matter, how much do we need to scare up?" Slip asked.   
"Let's see, if I pay what I can afford… about 500 bucks is what we need," Lauren replied.   
"Five hundred clams, huh," Slip repeated.   
"We could go fishin'," Sach suggested.   
Slip slugged him with his hat. "Shuddup an' lemme think awhile."   
"Why even pay those jerks? They were probably running and illegal racket, anyway," Sarah spoke up.   
"Already tried it, remember. The cops couldn't find 'conclusive evidence'. What do they want, a full blown confession?" Lauren said.   
Slip snapped his fingers. "That's it! We find out their racket, get into it, and get some intrusive evidence on 'em."   
"Conclusive," Sarah corrected.   
"I was usin' the past tense," Slip said.   
"Sounds like a plan to me," Lauren said, then sat back. "Let's see, when my uncle borrowed the money, Tony was… hm…"   
"Bothering us, in general," Sarah said.   
"I know that. I'm trying to remember what type of gambling it was," Lauren said. "I'm thinking dice games, but I'm not sure."   
"We need to know what they're up to now," Slip said.   
"Why don't we go an' ask 'em?" Sach suggested.   
"An' maybe ask 'em to beat us up while we're there, too," Slip said, sarcastically. "But if we found 'em, they'd lead us to their racket…"   
"I hope it's tennis!" Sach said.   
Slip backhanded him. "Knock it off."   
"Getting' tricky," Sach said.   
"Alright, we go find those joiks again and receive the needed clues to tip off the cops," Slip said.   
"Great," Lauren said.   
"Maybe you two goils oughtta stay here this time… it ain't easy tryin' to sneak around with a small army behind ya," Slip said.   
"Fine with me. We'll hold down the fort," Sarah said.   
"Okay, I guess so," Lauren agreed, grudgingly.   
"I'll stay, too," Sach said.   
"If you stay here, Sach, then who will I hide behind?" Slip asked. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ain't much to woik with here," Slip said. "Turn this place upsidedown, there's gotta be som'en." He paused. "An' keep the noise to a mediocre volume!" He looked around. "Sach!?"   
Sach walked up behind him. "You called, Chiefy?"   
"Don't sneak up on me like that, it ain't good for my noives! Go out in the hall and watch for any superstitious people," Slip said.   
"Yessir," Sach said, then saluted. He went to the door and turned back. "Oh, Chief, it's 'suspicious' people." He turned and went out into the hall.   
"Slip, there's nothin' left here," Chuck said.   
"There's gotta be som'en here to lead us to 'em," Slip said. "If only we could figure out where they left that som'en." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I cannot believe there has been another disturbance up here."   
A man in a well-tailored suit and a policeman had just stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the room the boys were searching.   
"Let me handle this. Just keep watch," the well-dressed man said. He walked over to Sach, who was sitting on the floor, playing jacks. "Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing?'   
"Oop! You made me miss my five-sies! ...Me? What'd I do?" Sach said.   
"There is no one else here, is there or *is* there?" the man said.   
"Yeah, there is, there's a cop over there," Sach argued and pointed at the cop standing half way down the hall. "He's no one else."   
The man sighed. "Are you waiting for someone?"   
"Hey, you know those two guys that were in this room?" Sach asked, standing up.   
"The two gentlemen who work at the Blue Flacon, yes, I know them. Why?" the man asked.   
"Well, the next time ya see 'em, tell 'em I said 'hi'," Sach said, then went back in the room, slamming the door in the man's face.   
"Get reinforcements," the man said to the cop. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Whaddaya want now," Slip asked.   
"Find any clues yet?" Sach asked.   
"Nothin'," Butch replied.   
"We've turned this place upsidedown," Gabe said.   
"And inside out," Whitey added.   
"This is startin' to get very irrigatin'," Slip said.   
"Oh, Chief?" Sach said.   
"*What*?" Slip asked, loudly.   
"Ya don't hafta yell, but if you're lookin' for your voice it's in my ear," Sach replied, then added, "I found out those two crooks work at the Blue Falcon."   
"Why didn't ya say that in the foist place?" Slip asked.   
"Ya didn't ask me and I didn't know if ya already knew or not," Sach said.   
"I'd belt ya, but I feel more declined to get to that club and belt those two joiks," Slip said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Alright, you guys stay out here and wait for the signal," Slip said.   
"Yeah, I'll give ya a nice loud scream for help," Sach added.   
"C'mon," Slip said and dragged Sach inside. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lauren and Sarah joined the rest of the guys outside the club.   
"What're you two doin' here?" Gabe asked.   
"We went to the cops," Sarah said.   
"We explained the whole thing and they should be here any minute now," Lauren said.   
"Wait, how'd you know they were here?" Chuck asked.   
"We asked the hotel manager," Sarah said.   
"Think we outta go in and tell Slip?" Butch asked.   
Lauren pointed down the street. "No time, here come the cops." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Had to call in the cops so soon, hmmmmm?" Slip asked.   
"Yeah, we just about had 'em, too," Sach said, then pouted.   
"Sorry, fellas, but I was getting tired of waiting," Lauren said.   
"That's goils for ya. Always so inherent. Can't wait for nutin'," Slip said.   
"We're impatient? I'm surprised the rest of you aren't hounding Sarah," Lauren commented, tossing her friend a look.   
"I wanted them to decide," Sarah argued. "I really wanted to watch them fight over me."   
Lauren glared at her.   
"Do I *have* to?" Sarah asked.   
Lauren nodded, a smile forming slowly on her face.   
"Alright," Sarah said, grudgingly, "but I'm gonna get you for this." She turned to the other fellas, then said, "Well, considering *I* was the English major..." She went over to Slip.   
"Me?!" Slip said, sounding rather high-pitched. "I knew it." He smiled.   
"Why Slip?" Lauren asked.   
"His flair for the English language, obliviously," Sarah said, then winked. 

  
THE END 

  



End file.
